


Just One Less Mistake

by UndertaleFanFreak4Life



Category: Underfell (AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Romance, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hate Crimes, Hospitals, Interspecies Romance, Jealous Papyrus, M/M, Minor Grillby/Sans, Original Character(s), Papyrus Has Issues, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sans, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Romance, Romanticism, Sans Needs A Hug, Sexual Abuse, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleFanFreak4Life/pseuds/UndertaleFanFreak4Life
Summary: Monsters were released from their prison underground years ago. At first there were legal problems due to humans not remembering they existed, but quickly they gained full rights. Unfortunately for you, it happens to be the worst AU of your favorite game Undertale. But that was all it was right? A game? You have an unlucky run-in with one of the worst monsters you could possibly come into contact with; Papyrus. His brother is nowhere in sight, and refuses to let you near his brother, but what happens next makes someone fall deeply for you. See what happens next and enjoy! :3





	1. A Shot Please?

“SANS!”

“Comin’ bro” grumbling sans fixed his shirt and threw on a pair of shorts.

“SANS YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR GUARD DUTY!” Papyrus pounded on the door angrily, his voice carrying through the dirty room.

“Yeah yeah bro, I’m gettin’ dressed.” Sans looked out the fogged window, a pun coming to mind. “Chill out, bro”

“SANS! THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR STUPID PUNS! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!” Papyrus stomps away, leaving sans alone once again. Being quiet and less controlling wasn’t Papyrus’ strong suit but Sans had gotten used to it, Papyrus was his younger brother after all. The smell of something sweet broke his train of thought. Pulling on a pair of mustard yellow socks and ratty, red sneakers he snapped his fingers and was in the doorway of the kitchen.

“SANS STOP WASTING VALUABLE ENERGY! YOU WILL NEED IT ONE DAY! YOU SHOULD THINK ABOUT THAT AND LET IT SINK IN!” Papyrus furrowed his brow bone in irritation.

“Heh, sorry bro, guess you could say that goes right through me.” Sans shrugged, and a smirk knit across his face, clearly enjoying his brother’s reactions.

“SANS!” Papyrus belted out, stomping his foot firmly against the tile, making Sans tremble nervously. He knew he stepped across the wrong line this time. Grumbling something incoherent his brother turned to the stove once again, sprinkling spices and something viscous across what was in the pan. Something seemed off about his brother today, he typically hits him when he makes a terrible pun, but this time he didn’t. He knew better than to push his brother to get some info out of him about it, but he couldn’t wrap his head around it, instead he shrugged and pulled out a seat for himself.

“Hey bro?” Sans waited for Papyrus to respond, but he seemed aloof, and in his own world. Sans cleared his throat finally getting his brother’s attention.

“WHAT IS IT SANS?” Papyrus was quieter than he normally was, which bugged him. 

“Hey, you alright? You seem a little, bothered?” Sans spoke softly, careful not to tread on thinner ice with his young, irritable sibling. Papyrus noticed his mistake and the look in his brother’s eyelights and returned to dishing up the sweet and spiced mass of food. 

“I AM QUITE ALRIGHT!” Papyrus cleared his throat and continued to speak, placing the overloaded plate in front of his brother. “I DON’T QUITE UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE REFERRING TO! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS IS AS TERRIBLE AS EVER!” Papyrus pressed his long digits against his chest closing his eye sockets, and removing himself from the house entirely, slamming the front door. This left his brother with more questions than answers.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, (y/n)!”

WHUMP!

“Uh, hi? Jen, why are you so excited?” You questioned your friend, struggling for air in her tight embrace. 

“Didn’t you hear? The queen reserved a table! Here! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!” Jen was rambling again, ripping her arms from your sides to free yourself she jumped up and down holding the hem of her skirt.

“Jen calm down, this isn’t the first time the Queen of monsters reserved a table.” You backed away scared of what your friend and co-worker might do next, but before she made a move to embrace you again the door to the restaurant slammed open, causing you to shift and rush to the front of the building.

“HUMANS! I POLITELY DEMAND A TABLE TO DINE!” Oh. no. It was him again. Every time the skeletal monster came into the shop, he demanded to be seated and had the most complex of orders to fill. Watching heads turn and your own co-workers rush away from the loud guest, caused you to step forward with a menu, greeting the man? Plastering on your best smile you took a step forward breathing deeply to calm your pounding heart.

“Welcome sir, follow me to be seated.” His eyes snapped to you and his face remained emotionless. Guests shuffled out the door behind him as he took long strides to follow your quick set pace.

“HUMAN, I WOULD LIKE SOMETHING DIFFERENT TODAY!” The skeletal monster declared, sliding into his double seated booth. Smiling you placed the menu neatly in front of him and whipped out your order pad. 

“What can I get you to drink sir,” you questioned calmly, plucking the pen from behind your ear. He was watching you carefully, admiring your skill with serving him. He watched as you flicked the pen upright and clicked it against the pad, your voice breaking him out of his gaze. Clearing his throat he motioned for you to follow his deft finger on the back of the menu. 

“THIS HUMAN! I WOULD LIKE TO BE SERVED THIS!” He tapped his finger on the new experimental drink, mixed with monster alcohol. After all it was prepared by the bar, now run by a purple fire monster named Grillby. He started working there within the last week, and bartends quickly and with a heightened experience. His charm and his appearance brought more customers in since he started working for you. Without thinking you questioned this monster’s decision, not prepared for his piercing look.

“Are you certain? We have plenty other drinks to chose from.” He shot a menacing glare at you staring into your eyes, but he spoke softly.

“I am quite sure.” His face relaxed and you wrote down the item number, slipping it to a passing waitress. Nodding at your guest and turning to walk away, he grabbed your arm. You turned to face him, and his face was slightly flushed a pinkish-red hue. “Human, if it would be no trouble, would you mind sitting with me for a moment?” He cleared his throat again, but this time he was clearly embarrassed. You glanced around debating if it would be okay to converse with the customer, and caught sight of your boss. She was watching you and waved to you, motioning that it was okay. Thinking on that, she must have heard the conversation and was watching you closely. Sighing in defeat, you took the seat across from him, returning the pen and pad to their respectable places. 

“Alright, I guess I can spare a moment.” Stating this you pointedly looked in your boss’ direction only for her to not be there. The patron turned, following your heated gaze only to be met with an empty wall. 

“HUMAN, WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?” His volume had returned to normal. Shaking your head you avoided his question. Speaking directly at him this time.

“Nothing, now what is it you wanted me here for?” Gesturing to the table and him, finding it less rude in your head, grimacing mentally at your actions. He raised a single brow bone at this, and looked at you questioningly, acting like he hadn’t asked you to stay with him. You rubbed the bridge of your nose speaking irritatedly at the skeleton, before he cut you off. “Sir-”

“PAPYRUS, MY NAME IS PAPYRUS.” He spoke while crossing his legs underneath the table and his arms over her chest. Clearing your throat you continue to speak.

“Papyrus...If there is nothing you wish to speak about, I should really attend to the other customers, and my job.” You followed his actions, crossing your arms over your chest defensively. You didn’t stop yourself from finishing, not finding you behaviour rude or impeccable. 

“HUMAN,” He sighed deliberately ignoring the air thick with tension. “I CARE TO ASK IF YOU WOULD JOIN ME FOR CAFFEINATED DRINKS LATER THIS AFTERNOON?” His pitch rose slightly at the end, you weren’t looking at him when he had started talking, but now you were. That rosey blush once again gracing his sharp features. His question had caught you off guard and took you by surprise. Unable to keep the embarrassed blush from your face. “BUT IF YOU DENY, I COULD SEE WHY! I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS AFTER ALL! BETTER THAN A MEASLY HUMAN SUCH AS YOU!” Aaannnd he ruined it. Sighing you pushed yourself from the table and walked to the bar for his drink. Speaking to the bartender carefully.

“Hey Grillby, I need the special order.” That was smooth. You mentally facepalmed yourself, but to be totally honest you weren’t the only one to have a crush on this handsome fellow. His fire crackled with recognition and he immediately left to mix the new alcoholic beverage. His fire popped and hissed as he returned, glancing in the direction you had come from, but his look was cut short by a buzzed female on the other end of the bar calling for him through thick slurred words. Your nose wrinkled in mock disgust at the smell wafting up from the amber colored liquor, now in your hand. You returned to your job after pushing your opinions to the back of your thoughts and pressed forward toward your waiting customer. You were a couple lengthy strides away and time seemed to move extremely quick. One second you were walking the next your were in skeletal arms. You blushed profusely, and whined at the mess below you. The saving grace speaking, and his baritone rumbling through him against your body. 

“Human, are you alright?” His eye lights were sparked with worry that quickly disappeared when you faced him. He cleared his throat, and his face quickly mirroring yours, bright red. He stood up with you still in his arms, and glanced over your body before releasing you quickly, hissing like you had burned him. Your eyes dropped to the ruined drink on the floor, and then to the large steampunk themed clock on the wall. Your eyes bugged out of your head, surprised at the time. You quickly called another waiter over speaking quickly about the drink on the floor and the end of your shift. All the while Papyrus just watched you in awe, having a mental battle of his own. He had asked you out for coffee, and you hadn’t answered yet. The selectively muffled voices bringing him back to reality.

“-yrus, are you alright? You are zoning out there.” You waved your hand obnoxiously in front of his face, to catch his attention. He jerked when He finally came to.

“SORRY, HUMAN! WHAT WERE YOU SAYING?” He quickly questioned still a little dazed, and his SOUL stung with a light unpleasant pain from his receding thoughts. 

“I was answering your question, but I really need to get to the back. It is the end of my shift.” You pointed at the clock making your point clear.

“SO, HUMAN, WHAT WAS YOUR-” He was quickly cut off by you.

“Yes. I will gladly go for some coffee with you. I kind of need it after what just happened.” Your face fell slightly in confusion. And he picked up on this, crossing his arms.

“I WILL WAIT FOR YOU HU-”

“(y/n)...My name is (y/n).” Your hands were on your hips. Damn did that look cute...AGH! What was he thinking! His eye lights dimmed before returning quickly, and a smug look was woven on your face.

“AS I WAS SAYING HU-...(y/n)...I WILL WAIT FOR YOU OUTSIDE.” He gestured to the door, his face reddening by the second. He looked back to you, and you were nowhere in sight. Could you teleport like his brother? No, that would be impossible, humans don’t have magic. He sighed and left a larger bill than necessary on his table, and gracefully walked out the door to a sleek black muscle car. Taking a seat on the hood, looking to the sky and crossing his arms over his chest, he mumbled to himself incoherently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Clears throat* So do you guys like a romantic Papyrus or a tsundere Papyrus? Let me know, I want to make this fan-fic appeal to you guys!!


	2. A Sweet Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, second chapter and a lot happens...don't judge me I am a slow burn writer, and one for more rom com stuff XD But hey I am writing this because I feel like it anyway. 
> 
> Papyrus takes you on a "date" only to get ruined by his snooping brother, and you get hit by a anti-monster group with a car. Have fun with the feels! ;P

"Jen! I need to go! please, please, please let go of me?" You pressed your hands together begging your friend to let you go. You don't want to keep the skelebean waiting, he did help you after someone had tripped you. Better than that he not only helped you, he didn't make a fuss about it, and you had gotten a BIG tip. The bill he left was more than enough for his ruined drink, but why? Why did he pay so much?

“Heya earth to (y/n)! You alive in there?” Jen waved her hand in your face, cutting you from your own little mental world. She gave you ‘the look’, and you knew you were going to get lectured. 

“Hmm? What Jen?” You glaced at her before returning to tying your mid-calf boots. 

“He was kind of cute!” Jen’s eyes immediately bugged out of her head causing her to flush bright red and shake her hands nervously. “That’s not what I meant, well he is cute. As cute as a skeleton can be.” She winked at you, leaving you to roll your eyes and pull on your thin cotton beater.

“Quit it Jen! He is outside waiting for me.” You pointed at yourself and moved to the front entrance, leaving your friend behind in a jumble of squeaks and fan-girling squeals. Her enthusiasm was all you needed, and by all, very very little, but there was no way you were going to tell her that. Snickering quietly to yourself, you pressed your hand on the bar to the front entrance, before someone grabbed it and opened it for you, causing you to fall face first into them. 

“HUMAN! ARE YOU READY? THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS HAS BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN TO WAIT FOR HUMAN SCUM!” He pressed his hand to his chest proudly, ignoring your pointed glare and reddened face. Huffing you pushed past him to leave. “HUMAN? ARE YOU DITCHING ME ON A DATE?” Papyrus looked pained, but oddly satisfied that his rude remark made you want to leave.

“I have to go home and change. I didn’t think you meant right after my shift.” You braced your palms on your hips defensively, already fed-up with this monster’s attitude. His face faltered slightly, and looked almost sorry. 

“Human…(y/n). I apologize for not being SPECIFIC!” His voice had fallen in pitch and strength but returned before he finished speaking. Taking your hand he lead you back to his vehicle. You would honestly prefer riding with him over walking, but you don’t really trust him enough yet, let alone at all to get in a vehicle alone with him. Now you were doubting yourself. He didn’t seem all that bad, except for his poor choices of derogatory phrases and words. Maybe, just maybe this once you can trust yourself to not get hurt by this man? Monster? They were all the same in your mind. You stood there thinking to yourself, forgetting about the monster standing next to you, tapping his foot rapidly against the pavement. “ARE YOU DONE HAVING A MENTAL DEBATE? IT IS OBVIOUS YOU DON’T TRUST ME TO RIDE IN THIS BEAUTY!” He pat the hood of the sleek auto. “BUT I DO HAVE TO SAY THOUGH I AM IMPRESSED!”

“Huh?” You left your mouth open in confusion. Papyrus took your hand once again and started walking down the street quickly with you in tow. “Um Papyrus? Can you let go of my hand? And what do you mean impressed?” Papyrus wouldn’t let go of your hand, pushing you mentally to jerk it out of his iron grip. 

“HUMAN! IT IS OBVIOUS THAT YOU ARE TOO IMPRESSED WITH MY CAR! AND BY EXTENSION ME!” His haughty laugh filled your head, echoing off everything, but oddly it was okay.

“Oh okay, because that makes total sense.” You mumbled to yourself, hoping the menacing monster wouldn’t notice. Pressing your lips together in a pout you continued walking to the only cafe in town. The CAFE’ DE LA ROSE’, it was really popular for monsters, but not so much for humans. Some humans still disliked sharing space and air with monsters even though they had all of the same rights. Why couldn’t world peace exist already?! Whatever, you were supposed to be having fun. Weren’t you?

“HUMAN WE HAVE MET OUR DESTINATION!” He cut his hand through the air showing the little shop before leaving you on the sidewalk alone. Shaking your head in annoyance, not only because you hadn’t been able to change out of your work clothes, but also because Papyrus left you outside as he went in. Groaning you entered, your eyes scanning the interior for him, but landing on the new person manning the counter. A spider woman who looked less like a spider and more of a human figure with six arms, five eyes, high ponytails and a lacy outfit. She was cute, maybe that is why all the reviews for the cafe was so high, people may have felt enamoured at her appearance. You felt a light tug on the sleeve of your shirt, turning to find Papyrus and a shorter skeleton sitting next to each other in a booth. That must be his brother right? He didn’t really speak of family. The new face shot you a disapproving look, red translucent sweat dripping slowly down his pearly skull. 

“heya kid, are ya done starin’?” The short skeleton growled lowly, motioning for you to sit across from him and Papyrus. His eye lights weren’t threatening, but more along the lines of suggestive. This made you shiver uncomfortably.

“Uh. yeah, sorry.” Your face flushed slightly acknowledging that you had in fact been staring at him? Did he even had a gender? He was a skeleton right? Your mind started to wander uncomfortable places, and you quickly spoke up. “My name is (y/n). It is a pleasure to meet you, may I ask why you are here? I don’t know you and I was here for coffee with the great and terrible Papyrus.” You shot Papyrus a wink, causing him to blush? “I had assumed he meant alone.” Your mouth moved faster than you could stop it. Now you really regretted saying anything, maybe finding what you were asking extremely rude. The short skeleton burst into a fit of laughter causing you to jump slightly. He rubbed a non-existent tear from the corner of his eye socket, before he spoke up.

“nice ta meet ya too sweetheart. name is Sans, Sans the skeleton. Now I see why my bro-” He was instantly cut of by Papyrus. You assumed Papyrus was the older of the two, but that may not be the case, considering your own sibling behaviour.

“SANS YOU KNOW TO REFER TO ME AS BOSS IN PUBLIC!!” He turned to you, his gaze softening slightly before turning back to his original ‘angry’ face, glancing back to Sans. “HOW INSOLENT ARE YOU! YOU COWER BEFORE ME IN FRONT OF EVEN A LOWLY HUMAN! THAT IS A NEW LOW FOR YOU!” Papyrus slapped his brother’s back while barking with rough laughter. The click of heels pulls your attention from the monsters sitting in front of you to the waitress approaching your table. Sans breaks his attention from his brother looking past him to the scantily clad female in a lacy uniform closing the distance between her and your table. He whistles letting his tongue hang loosely from between his sharp teeth. Papyrus growls and nudges him hard in his side, causing Sans to sputter and look away towards the wall. “SANS! KEEP YOUR INAPPROPRIATE BEHAVIOUR IN YOUR HEAD! DO NOT CURSE THESE WOMEN WITH YOUR LEWD ACTIONS!” The waitress blushed and smiled reaching the edge of the table, and skillfully pulling out her pad and pen from the front of her apron.

“What can I get you?” She feigned politeness, pressing closer to you.

“Um. sorry I am a little distracted. Can I get a salted caramel latte with no milk and a spider muffin, please?

“Sure can hun.” She winked and popped a gum bubble in your face before pressing herself against Sans suggestively. “And what can I offer you, bone boy?” Watching her made your face crinkle with disgust, but Sans seemed to enjoy the attention. 

“how ‘bout you, later?” He winked, and she backed up slightly repulsed by his actions. It was her own damn fault for getting suggestive with a dirty skelly. That sounds funny, maybe you can use that later. He seemed to have taken the hint and shrugged, giving up on his primal attack. “Eh, I’m good sweetcheeks.” He grumbled hiding his face in the fur of his hood. Papyrus cleared his throat, apparently not seeming to enjoy being ignored. The waitress snapped back to reality and flipped her pad.

“Sir, what may I get you?” 

“HMM...I DEMAND A LEMON CREAM PUFF WITH EXACTLY TWO OUNCES OF FROSTED CREAM ON TOP, AND A LARGE ENGLISH BREW WITH NO MILK AND ONE SUGAR CUBE!” Papyrus crossed his arms over his chest, proud of his seemingly difficult order. “IF I FIND ANYTHING AMISS IN MY ORDER I WILL ENSURE THAT YOUR MISERABLE LIFE WILL BE HELL, HUMAN!” He glares at the waitress carefully watching her write his 'complicated' order on a new slip, before she rushes off to receive the food and drinks. You couldn’t take this, he was being so rude not only to you but everyone. Did making people feel lowly and worthless bring him joy or even worse, satisfaction? You were pissed at his behaviour. You pressed yourself out of the booth and to the counter. Sans was quick to grab your wrist and with an audible pop, you were no longer in the busy cafe, you were in an alleyway close-by. Your ears were ringing, and your stomach did a flip-flop in your abdomen, making you feel queasy. Sans didn’t seem pleased, when you pulled yourself together enough to look up at him. 

“What?” You questioned, actually pretty curious as to why you were here with him in an alleyway.

Silence.

You were about to open your mouth to say something before he finally spoke up. “hey kid. ya know my bro is cool and all, it would hurt not only me but you if you screwed up with him. I think we both know he has kinda grown attached to you, although he is pretty much a stranger to you.” He pauses closing his eyes for a moment, before he exhales and looks back at you with one glowing red pupil. “If that happens you are gonna have a B A D. T I M E.” His voice was low and threatening, making you shiver. He blinks and his colored eye is gone. “Well, anyway kid let’s get back to my br- er, uh boss.” He corrected himself grunting slightly at his mistake. Did he realize he had referred to Papyrus as ‘bro’ in his earlier statement? Probably, but if he did he hadn’t cared enough to correct it. Welp time to get back to Papyrus. This time Sans had decided to walk back to the cafe, instead of violating the laws of physics by teleporting. Both of you were across from the cafe, before Sans decided it was a good idea to walk across directly to the front of the little shop. Time seemed to slow as you saw a car from your peripheral slam on the gas as the light changed, swerving to collide with the skeleton crossing the once empty road. You didn’t understand what was happening until your legs pushed you forward and your lungs caved in causing you to sprint towards the monster and scream his name.

“SANS!!” He quickly looked back to see what was happening, and you forcefully pushed him out of the way of the oncoming car. You did this fast enough to get him out of the way of danger, but unfortunately you were the one who couldn’t get out of the way quick enough. Time seemed to revert back and come full force. You squeezed your eyes closed when the car met with your side pressing into your ribs throwing you forward and off to the side. The tires of the auto squealed as they pressed the gas and rolled around a corner.

“KID!” Sans bellowed running over to you crumpled on the ground. The racket that was made caused many onlookers to come out of nearby buildings and the cafe. The first one to you was Sans with utter shock and disbelief plastered across his skull, and soon following was Papyrus. Your eyes began to flutter closed, and muffled screams and yelling were the last thing to fill your head. And fuzzy forms loomed over your body. Your eyes betrayed you and shut, black filling your vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am a great piece leaving you guys at a big cliffhanger. Sorry, Not sorry. XD Anyway! keep on reading to find out what happens to you, and sorry for being late, I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it! Quick question, do you guys want to see some Sans/reader? and have a romantically confused sibling rivalry over the reader? If you guys want to read something specific in this story feel free to let me know!! Bye ma Lovelies!!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god! I have wanted to write this for so long! UGH! Personally I find this chapter really fast paced for one of my first publicized fan-fics, but I promise it will get better! I had wrote this because there aren’t many Underfell Papyrus/Reader fan-fics out there, so I wanted to help build a library! :3 I hope you enjoyed, I will try to update once to twice a week! Goodbye my lovelies! <3


End file.
